civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Sumer (Eannatum)
Sumer led by Eannatum is a custom civilization mod by TomatekhTomatekh's Civilizations , with contributions from Janboruta, Leugi, and Sukritact. This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and Kings. It replaces the City-State of Ur with Skara Brae (Orkney). This mod is also collected in Tomatekh's [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=616830495 Cradles of Civilization] pack. Overview Sumer Often touted as the world's first civilization, Sumer developed along the banks of the Tigris and Euphrates Rivers, in modern day Iraq, coalescing into a distinct civilization by 6000 BC (though habitation of the area dates much earlier). The surplus of storable food created by consistent agriculture allowed the population of this region to settle in one place, instead of migrating as hunter gatherers. The greater population density, in turn, required a more extensive labor force and the division of labor into specialized arts. Sumer also developed one of the world's earliest writing systems, cuneiform, progressing from a stage of proto-writing in the mid-4th millennium BC to writing proper in the 3rd millennium BC. Eannatum A successful general and statesman, Eannatum was a Sumerian king of Lagash who ruled around 2450 BC. What started as a border dispute between Lagash and the city of Umma, Eannatum's campaign of expansion would eventually unite the various Sumerian city-states as well as parts of neighboring Kish, Akkad, and Elam. Although ultimately short lived, this union is often cited as the first verifiable empire in history. One of the most famous Sumerian monuments, the Stele of the Vultures, was erected to celebrate the victory of Eannatum over Umma. Dawn of Man Praise to you, mighty Eannatum, God-King of Lagash! Of all the peoples to till the earth and carve her stone into cities, yours were the first. The Sumerian city-states emerged along the banks of the Tigris and Euphrates rivers; the rich flood plains of the Fertile Crescent proving ready ground for the birth of civilization. There, Ensi-Lugal, your people would develop music, discover new technologies, and build towering temples to the gods. Yet, they remained divided. As the cities of lower Mesopotamia descended into war, you took on the sacred duty of unifying the known world. Though short lived, your kingdom accomplished the impossible and established the world's first empire. Divine King, the great flood has passed and time has destroyed all that man could not. The ancient kingdoms that once bowed to your name have faded as new civilizations have risen to follow your example and carve the world into empires. Yet, will you allow your own glory to be forgotten? It is time for Sumer to return and echo your deeds beyond the reach of Ir-Kalla. Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''Welcome, stranger. I am Eannatum, divine Lord of Sumer. What business might you have here? '''Introduction: '''You are truly blessed to enter into my divine presence. I assume that you've brought tribute? '''Defeat: '''When the gods created man they allotted to him death, but life they retained in their own keeping. '''Defeat: '''We were the first, how foolish to think we would also be the last. Unique Attributes Strategy Sumer's bonuses allow them a very strong early game. From the beginning, your 3 Pop Capital will be researching and producing faster than normal, and your Vulture's extra experience gives it a head start versus any foe it will initially encounter. The lack of movement penalty along Rivers makes it a situationally useful Scout substitute, too. Playing tall or wide, each City will receive some extra Population, allowing them to construct the basic Buildings and Units faster - just be careful with Happiness. The Ziggurat is what gives Sumer leverage into the later game, thanks to the Scientist slot. This not only allows Sumer the opportunity to begin some Great Scientist generation long before everyone else reaches Education, but also means that Sumerian Cities of the late game will possess five, not four, Scientists. The Faith boost from Specialists will hopefully stack up over the course of the game to allow you an extra Faith-bought Great Person. A highly flexible Civ with an inclination towards a Science Victory. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Develop Cuneiform Our scribes have developed a more efficient method of writing than our current system of pictographs. We should encourage this innovation and adopt its use for courtly documents. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Sumer * Must have researched Writing * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +2 Science from Specialists Develop Plough Agriculture Our farmers have developed a scratch plough to be pulled by oxen. Adopting this innovation will allow us to till much larger fields and support our emerging cities. Requirements/Restrictions * Player must be Sumer * Must have built at least two Pastures * May only be enacted before the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Construct Granaries 20% faster * A source of Wheat appears near your Capital Abgal Sages The gods have sent a great sage to help guide our fledgling civilization. Let us welcome him into the capital and learn from his divine wisdom. Option 1: 'We have been blessed by the heavens! * Receive a random Great Person ''Note: This event may also fire for Babylon, Assyria, TarcisioCM's Assyria, and Light in the East's Akkad. '''Unique Cultural Influence "My country's school system has suddenly decided to drop the alphabet in favour of cuneiform... I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Leugi: Eannatum leader image, Vulture model. * Janboruta: Vulture and leader icons. * Sukritact: Ziggurat icon, civ map, and DoM; Faith per specialist lua. * Firaxis: Sumerian Civ icon and Vulture SV icon from Wonders of the Ancient World DLC scenario; War Theme from Civ IV's Sumeria civilization. * Chris Sifinotis: Leader civilopedia text. * Irkalla: Additional design input. * Pouakai: Additional design input. * Andrew Holt: DoM voiceoverCharlatan Alley. * Tomatekh: All code and art otherwise not listed. Notes and References Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Tomatekh Category:All Civilizations Category:Cradles of Civilization